Catty And Bullozer (not made by me)
by SALEM1987
Summary: I wanted to post this epic one shot created by some of the iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's Cr3w. Once again I did not write this and i give all of the credit to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3.


**Once again i will say that**** this one shot was created by some of the iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's Cr3w. I did not write this and i give all of the credit to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. I am working on editing other ones but they are REALLY long and they will take a long time to edit, so enjoy this one and know that the others will come out 'soon'.**

It was a snowy day and there was a lie told about this one cat named Catty. Ever since that lie she has been getting bounty hunters Hunting her down.

[2014-12-27 1:36:14 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I got it! Yes I got it!" shouted Catty excitedly as she ran back to her home. She was wearing a wig to disguise herself, and fake glasses. She did this so she can work at places and get money.

[2014-12-27 1:36:51 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty got paid and now has enough money to buy new parts for her project she's been working on.

[2014-12-27 1:37:50 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: " Excuse me sir! Excuse me," said Catty rushing over to the counter and putting the pieces if metal on the counter,  
>" I would like to buy these."<p>

[2014-12-27 1:38:59 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: The store employee looked at all the metal and sighed.  
>"What's with all this metal anyways," asked the employee," you come here every month to buy metal and other stuff."<p>

[2014-12-27 1:39:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I am building a gentle giant for me," said Catty smiling," I just need these and then he will be complete."

[2014-12-27 1:40:31 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I'm not gonna ask why you're building a giant," said the employee thinking of something dirty.

[2014-12-27 1:40:54 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty didn't care and bought her pieces and rushed home.

[2014-12-27 1:41:28 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She burst through her door and smiled at her giant friend.

[2014-12-27 1:41:43 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer looked at her, but was missing a leg and an arm.

[2014-12-27 1:42:23 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "I bought the last pieces to fix you," said Catty smiling," I can't wait! Okay here we go!"

[2014-12-27 1:43:32 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty began working on Bulldozer and was humming to him as she did.

[2014-12-27 1:44:11 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: She finished him and cheered in excitement. She jumped down and looked at Bulldozer smiling.

[2014-12-27 1:44:47 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "Ahem...*sniff*...see if you can walk and move now," said Catty jumping up and down in excitement.

[2014-12-27 1:45:46 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer stood up and hit his head against the ceiling.

[2014-12-27 1:45:53 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Catty giggled and pushed a button.

[2014-12-27 1:46:22 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "My bad big guy," said Catty pushig the button and the ceiling rose higher," forgot how big you were."

[2014-12-27 1:47:01 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer smiled and walked to her slowly. Catty's smile widened every time he took a step closer to her.

[2014-12-27 1:48:49 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: "And I want to give this to you," said Catty pulling out a glowing chip with a little figure swimming around in the DNA liquid inside of it,  
>" this little guy is SALEM. Your buddy for the rest of your life. He is very funny and very loving. He is also very rough when he needs to be.<br>This will put in all of your emotions."

[2014-12-27 1:49:52 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer bent down to her level. Catty opened up a small area on his chest and put the chip inside of him and smiled

[2014-12-27 2:10:38 PM] iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3: Bulldozer stood back up and smiled as he felt someone else in his body.  
>"Hello," said Bulldozer.<br>"Hi," said SALEM.  
>Catty saw them chatting and smiled. She walked up to Bulldozer and hugged him.<br>"I love you so much," said Catty happily.  
>The vision began getting blurry and then it turned to smoke and ash.<br>[Reality]  
>Catty leaned against a wall crying as she had that memory of her and Bulldozer and SALEM. She felt her stomach and felt blood. She had three bullet holes in her stomach.<br>She looked up and saw a black wolf standing above her aiming a gun at her. She sobbed loudly in sadness.  
>"Bulldozer I love you," said Catty as the wolf pulled the trigger and the bullet went through her chest, and punctured her heart.<br>She gasped and blood dripped from her mouth and nose. Then he shot again at her head and kicked her through a window.  
>She fell down from the very top of a building and fell to the ground. Bulldozer watched in horror as she hit the ground making it a bloody mess.<br>Bulldozer had a tear form in his eye and they began to turn red as SALEM began to get angry. He looked up and saw the black wolf fly away in a helicopter.  
>Bulldozer chased after him shouting in anger. The wolf saw him and laughed.<br>"Take him down with a Tank," said the wolf as Bulldozer reached up for the helicopter but got shot back back by a missile. He looked up and growled.  
>The Tank shot him down again and he growled. He got up and ran towards the tank, with a loud stomp every time he took a step. The tank shot at him again.<br>Bulldozer smack the missile with his arm, sending it flying at the helicopter. The wolf gasped and the missile hit the tail of it making the helicopter spin out of control.  
>The Wolf fell out of the helicopter and landed on the ground breaking his legs. The Tank shot at Bulldozer again, and he swiped at it with his hand, making it explode,<br>but Bulldozer wasn't affected by it and kept running. He slammed his fists down at the Tank making a huge dent in the top, then he grabbed the barrel and bent it upward.  
>He grabbed the top and ripped it off, and ripped the pilot if the Tank out of it and tore him in half. The intestines and guts fell out of the pilot wolf and he died instantly.<br>Bulldozer threw the two halves in different directions, and ran to The Black wolf. He heard a loud roar and looked to the right and saw a giant wolf running at him.  
>He smirked and blew out smoke from his nose and roared. He ran towards the wolf and the wolf ran towards him. Bulldozer fist into the face of the wolf,<br>shoving his snout inside of his head, and he hit it so hard, he shut down his whole system. The black wolf looked at him frightened. Bulldozer walked up to him growling.  
>"No don't hurt me please," said the black wolf," please give me another chance! Give Ol' Eclipse a chance! I'm sorry!"<br>Bulldozer stood above him angrily.  
>"You didn't give Catty another chance now did you?!" shouted Bulldozer.<br>The black wolf's eyes widened at those words. Bulldozer slammed his fist down at him. The wolf screamed in fear and then felt every bone in his body break. Eclipse was nothing but a pile of smashed bones and organs.  
>[Three Months Later]<br>Bulldozer walked into Catty's old house smiling, holding a giant bag full of metal. He walked over to curtains that draped from the ceiling. He pulled them down and smiled at what he saw. Catty looked at him and smiled. She was now an animatronic, and Bulldozer got to see her again.  
>"Hello Bulldozer," said Catty," those my new parts for my arms?"<br>"Yes they are," said Bulldozer walking up to her with an arm and a leg," time I fix you."  
>[The End]<p> 


End file.
